


the mandatory field trip

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: But lots of fluff, Confessions, Cuddling, Field Trip, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, School, elias being a bully, even has recently transferred, farming, isak and even's got each others backs, there will be no angst, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Thanks to their eccentric teachers, all students at Nissen have to attend a mandatory field trip to a farm to learn about rural life and other crucial things that kids these days just don't get. Due to his situation at home, Isak missed the original trip with his own class, and is now forced to join a group of random students from Nissen, amongst them the newly transferred Even, who is hoping for a fresh start at a new school.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this silly little fic I've written. Skam is over, and yet it's not! 
> 
> This will be like a 3 or 4 chaptered piece, please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Also: warning for some homophobic and ableist language. It's not much, but it's there.

“But I didn’t know it was fucking mandatory!” Isak groaned, thumping his forehead against the table while Jonas laughed.

“Dude, I told you, you shouldn’t have bailed on that first trip. Now you’ll have to go with some other group, by yourself. But, on the other hand, if you’re lucky, there may be some hot chicks going, and then you won’t have to fight me on them.” Jonas continued, nudging playfully at Isak’s shoulder while Isak just sighed. 

No, he shouldn’t have fucking bailed on that first trip, but as it happened, his mother was going through a rough patch and Isak hadn’t been sleeping well and then his father left and while three days away from it all seemed like a nice enough idea in theory, he just couldn’t leave his mother like that. Totally alone with her head. 

That was six months ago, though. It was better now. More stable. He lived away from home with some friends, his father paying his rent out of guilt, and he had a good relationship with his mother, who was undergoing treatment, taking care of herself. The sleepless nights were getting fewer, and he was doing ok in school. If it wasn’t for this trip. 

The trip was a co-lab between social sciences and home economics, taught by the two most eccentric teachers at Nissen. Apparently, it was crucial that the students had an understanding about rural life, agriculture and farming in general. Like, how food is produced. This knowledge was best obtained by a three-day fieldtrip to a farm where the students were to participate in the everyday work on said farm. Taking care of the animals and the crops, _gaining insight_. 

“Do you kids even know where your milk comes from? How bread is made? What bread is made of? What kind of labor it takes to grow a vegetable?” their teacher said in one of his famous rants, continuing with how spoiled Norwegian city kids were, or kids in general nowadays, ending with his never-ending disgust for computers, smart phones and technology in general. 

“At least promise to keep me company on the group chat, and don’t fucking smoke all the weed while I’m gone!” Isak huffed, but Jonas just laughed again, and reminded him of Sture’s strict _no phone-policy_ during the trip, to make the experience all the more genuine and real, keeping the students focused. Isak sank further down on the table, seriously considering spraining his ankle or something – anything to get him out of this.

He wasn’t good on his own, and hanging out with unknown people was his least favorite activity. He’d rather be completely alone. Sure, after a few beers and maybe a smoke he could talk to about anyone, he could even put on a believable show and get himself a girl for the evening. But he always had the security and the backup of his friends. Jonas was practically always by his side, Madhi and Magnus not far behind. But now. No beer, no weed, no phone and no friends. Just three days away from civilization with the rest of the kids who missed the first trip. Great. Just great. 

** 

At least Sture and Ragnhild let them keep their phones for the three-hour bus trip, taking them away from Oslo, up north. Isak is keeping his head down and his hood up, blasting N.W.A in his headphones, trying to remain somewhat anonymous. Although he’s a bit curious about who’s going on the trip along with him, so he discreetly sneaks a couple of glances while the bus is filling up with kids his age. Some of them he knows by name, others are just familiar faces from the corridors of Nissen. He can’t really decide whether he wants to know somebody on this trip, or whether he wants to be completely anonymous and alone. Like, if there’s someone you know just a tiny bit and they’ll cling to you for the whole three days in lack of another familiar face, that could be awkward. 

His thoughts about anonymity are interrupted by a strident voice that he recognizes instantly. Fuck. Elias. Of course Elias is coming on the fucking trip. Isak can feel his gut sinking and his chest tighten and he absolutely does not look up as Elias passes him. It’s not that Elias really _does_ anything, but he always manages to throw hurtful and degrading comments around him and Isak remembers him with a shudder from year 1, when he was dead set on calling everything Isak did _gay_. His clothes, his taste in music, the way he smoked, obviously triggered by the way it bothered Isak. 

Because Isak just might be a little gay. It’s nothing he’s told anyone, even though he suspects that his roommate Eskild knows. Like, he just knows. He’d never ask though, he’s probably just waiting for Isak to tell him on his own. Which is nice enough of him. Step one is telling yourself, though. And that’s where Isak is currently standing. Weighing. Hesitating. Obsessing. Comparing himself to others. He’s not like gay- _gay_ , in the sense that he would instantly start wearing make up or lots of bright colors or whatever, should he come out. He likes his snap backs. His hoodies. He’s like any of his male friends. But when the guys start talking appreciatively about girls, their boobs, their bodies, their smell, Isak just can’t… he just can’t feel it. And he finds himself looking, and wanting, strong arms and big hands and flat chests. Sharp cut jaws. Stuff like that. 

A hand gently nudging his shoulder tears him out of his musings and speaking of sharp cut jaws: at the end of the seat is the tallest, most gorgeous boy, uhm, man, Isak’s ever seen. It takes him a couple of moments to realize that this god of a man is actually trying to speak with him, so he hastily rips out one of his earbuds while feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Isak shakes his head no, and scoots over a bit closer to the window to make room, while the guy tries to fit his legs behind the seat in front of them. The bus is rather small, only about 15 seats and with those legs, the ride is going to be anything but comfortable. Isak himself is kind of struggling to fit and it’s almost comical with the two of them, sharing a seat, all legs and long limbs. 

When the guy has finally settled in, his entire side is pressed against Isak’s, and he can faintly smell his cologne mixed with the smell of detergent or something. He moves around, getting his phone and his earbuds, pulling his hood over his head, trying to make himself comfortable, while Isak is discreetly sneaking glances. The guy is beautiful. Birthmarks scattered all over his neck and face, full lips and blonde hair swept back in a sort of quiff. How come he’s never noticed this guy before? All of a sudden, the bluest eyes Isak has ever seen are directed right at him.

“I’m Even, by the way.” 

“Isak. Nice to meet you.” 

Even just smiles, his skin around his eyes crinkling and then he does this thing with his eyebrows that makes Isak almost combust right there and then and he quickly looks down at his hands, trying to find something to say or to do. The options of doing something are kind of limited though, since he is squeezed in between the window and Even, so he opts for the former. 

“Uhm, so what class are you in?” 

“3STB. But I recently transferred.” 

“Oh. Cool.” 

And then the conversation is kind of stalled, Isak only drawing blanks trying to come up with something to talk about, then Sture starts talking, the bus starts moving and Even is putting his headphones in. 

*** 

Isak wakes up to someone gently nudging his shoulder and as he struggles to open his eyes he quickly realizes two things. 1. He fell asleep during the bus ride. 2. He fell asleep leaning on Even’s shoulder. 

“Oh fuck” he mumbles, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..”

“It’s fine Isak, don’t worry. You’re cute when you’re asleep” and then he does that fucking thing with his eyebrows again and exits the bus, leaving Isak flushed and at a loss of words, quickly getting his bearings though, scanning his surroundings for others who might have heard, but then realizing he’s the only one left on the bus. 

*** 

After a long and tedious presentation by their teachers about the trip and their three days on the farm, their hosts take over, telling them about their life and work, and what’s expected of their visitors/workers. They seem really nice, the epitome of farmers, slightly greying, probably a bit older than most of their parents, Isak thinks. Then there are rules and more rules, places not to go, stuff not to touch, and frankly, that’s expected. Fourteen teenagers roaming around their farm completely unhinged would probably be unfortunate. For everyone involved.

They’ve got lots of animals who needs feeding and taking care of and almost everybody swoons at the thought of getting to bottle-feed the lambs. Even is sitting next to Isak during the talk, and he almost squeals with anticipation hearing about the lambs. 

“Have you ever held a lamb, Isak?”, he whispers. “They’re insanely cute!” and Isak can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, feeling a tiny bit more positive himself.

Then there’s also a big garden where they grow vegetables that always needs weeding, hay to rake, cowsheds to clean and about a hundred other things that they will be occupied with in the next days. 

The dinner is ingested around a big table where everyone is sitting, eating together. Even manages to sneak in between Isak and some girl, shrugging apologetically when the girl shoots him a glare for that, excusing himself and saying that there isn’t any more chairs. Isak sees at least two other free places, but keeps his mouth very shut. The food is nice and the conversation light, everybody kind of excited about the next day, wishing for certain chores and hoping the weather will be nice. 

After dinner, Sture proceeds to collect their cellphones, locking them away for the trip and then Ragnhild divides them into pairs in which they are to work and live throughout the visit. This is the moment Isak has been dreading the most, what if he ends up with some boring nerd? Or what if he ends up with Elias? To have to spend three entire days with him by his side would be a nightmare and Isak is fucking praying, swearing that he will engage in every task they throw at him, if only… 

Elias is quickly paired off with someone called Daniel, who doesn’t exactly look thrilled about his companion either, but Isak doesn’t really have it in him to feel sorry for him. He is just so relieved and the next thing he knows, his name is being called together with …Even? Isak looks at his right where Even is standing, beaming at him, leaning in just the slightest and whispering that he hoped he would be paired up with Isak. And Isak can’t do anything but smile, feeling relief and something resembling joy course through him while people start to exit the dining room. 

“The loon and the fag sharing a room! Have fun you guys!” Elias whispers as he passes them, his voice dripping with mock and disgust, and while Isak mostly wants to just punch his stupid face in he can see that Even kind of deflates beside him, looking just utterly crushed and so sad. That makes Isak want to punch Elias even more, but the group is dissolving and they are shown to their respective lodging. Some pairs get rooms in a larger building, some get small cottages on various places around the farm. At least they won’t sleep anywhere near where Elias is at, since Isak and Even get a small cottage of their own, just at the fringe of the forest. 

The lady gives them a quick tour, shows them the toilet on the outside of the cottage, wishes them a good night and then quickly leaves to tend to the other students. The cottage is really just a small hallway, a pantry – not that they will be cooking – and then a larger room with a twin bed, a pair of arm chairs, floor lamps and quite a lot of potted plants. It’s nice and clean though, a bit chilly, but the lit floor lamps are giving the room a warm and cozy atmosphere. 

The bed situation though. There’s one bed. It’s quite big, they’ve got 180 centimeters to share between them, but still. It’s one bed. Isak tries not to dwell on that fact too much, he’s slept enough times in Jonas’ bed when he has stayed over there, and he can’t really decide whether to be delighted or frightened or just really fucking uncomfortable right now but then he turns around and sees the devastated expression on Even’s face and is immediately pulled away from his thoughts about the bed. 

Even looks like he is on the verge of tears, and even though Isak doesn’t know why, he figures it has got something to do with what Elias spat out earlier. It can’t be the outdoor toilet or the twin bed. At least he hopes not. And Even actually seemed thrilled before during the talk, about the whole farming adventure, hoping to get to cuddle with the lambs and everything. 

Isak takes a tentative step towards Even, reaching out to touch his arm, just to get his attention.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“No, yeah, I just..” Even quickly dries away some tears threatening to fall, looking everywhere but at Isak. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Do you, uhm… do you wanna talk about it?” Isak is trying, offering what he can about a person and situation he knows nothing about. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to” he quickly adds.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I… I’m sorry.” Even stays still, eyes focused on the flooring, hands balled into fists and Isak is trying to figure out what to do next. What to ask. Maybe he should get a teacher? But then he quickly decides against it, because he can’t really see what good either Sture or Ragnhild could do right now, and then it would surely spread around the camp and he has got a feeling that that’s something Even definitely doesn’t want. Or at least that’s what Isak would think, were he in that situation. Suddenly a thought hits him, and he crosses the room to his backpack he threw on the armchair when they entered the cottage. And sure enough, in one of the inside pockets along the back he finds the joint he knew he left there, in case the trip got too insufferable. Not a big one, but hey - it’s something. 

Even takes him up on the offer of a smoke, and they sneak out of the cottage and head towards the forest, not too far, they can still see the glimmer of the lights from the main building of the farm. And Norwegian summer nights aren’t that dark either, so. They find this big log that looks dry and comfy enough to host them for a while, sit down and light up. 

The silence between them isn’t weird, it’s actually quite comfortable. Isak isn’t a great talker, and Even seems to have lots on his mind, so they just enjoy the silence together. The light breeze making the trees sigh, some high-pitched noise that Isak thinks must be bats hunting in the night, and the long exhales filling the air around them with thick smoke. Even’s fingers are warm against Isak’s when they pass the joint back and forth between them, occasionally stealing a glance or two and maybe, just maybe, lingering a bit longer than necessary when the cigarette changes owner. 

“Just don’t… you shouldn’t listen to Elias. He’s full of crap… and he’s been a dick to just about everyone ever since I’ve known him.” Isak says, stubbing out the butt towards the log, making sure it’s extinct. He’s trying to comfort Even, because he’s not quite telling the truth. Elias has always been a dick, sure, but not to everyone. Never to Jonas, for example. Only ever to Isak. It’s like he can sort out the weaker ones in a heard, like some kind of fucking predator. 

Even sighs. Braces himself. 

“It’s just.. I got one week. One fucking week of what was supposed to be a fresh start, you know?” He looks at Isak and that sad expression that makes Isak heart clench is back, but he stills himself, waiting for Even to continue. 

“I fucked up at my old school, and I was supposed to start over here.” Even looks down, studying his hands. 

“I’m sorry” is all Isak can offer. Because he doesn’t know what it’s about, and he doesn’t want to ask really, if it’s something Even doesn’t want to talk about. 

“Yeah”. Even sighs again. “I did some stupid shit, and then I missed a lot of school because I was getting diagnosed, and it turns out I’m bipolar. I wasn’t planning on telling everyone, or anyone, but it seems like that’s been taken care of already.” He stops to catch his breath. 

“Oh fuck. That’s tough. But do you, like, have you got your medication sorted out or…? Have you found something that works for you, I mean? I know that can be really hard.” Isak asks, because he kind of knows stuff about mental illnesses, okay? And he wants to make Even feel better. Like right now. 

“You’re familiar with bipolar disorder?” Even looks surprised. 

“Yeah. One of my best friends’ mom is bipolar. And well. My mom is schizophrenic. So you could say that I’m the master of mental illnesses”, he concludes, offering Even a sly grin, and Even laughs at that, and if that isn’t the most beautiful sound Isak has ever heard. The knot in his chest is slowly untangling, and it seems that Even is more at ease as well. 

“So… if I’m clearly the loon, does that make you…?

“The fag?” Isak offers, albeit weakly. And then he thinks fuck it, Even has shared so much about himself, and he does not seem like the judging type and if this isn’t a golden opportunity, Isak doesn’t know what is. And he can always blame the weed. Kind of. 

“I guess I’m a little gay.” Isak looks down as he speaks. “I haven’t told anyone though.” 

“Well, I’m not exactly straight either,” Even offers. “so I guess that makes _me_ the master of being fucked up.” Isak can hear the smirk in his voice, and when he looks up, Even is smiling at him and Isak has trouble sorting out all this information he’s just learned over the past few minutes but he’s quite sure that Even isn’t messing with him and that it has been a long time since he has felt this… safe. “Oh fuck,” he exhales “I can’t believe I said that” and then laughs with Even who is kind of giggling, throwing his arm around him and rubbing his back and Isak realizes that he is actually freezing but at the same time he’s warm, so warm, like his insides are just glowing. 

They make it back to the cottage, not so accidentally brushing against each other along the way, quickly brushing their teeth and changing into sweatpants while glancing at each other, smiling, but it’s okay, Isak feels okay and he’s starting to wonder if this trip is going to be the start of something for him. 

Even quickly decides to take the right side of the bed, Isak complying and laying down on the left side. The lamps are out, but there’s still some light shining through the windows, enough to make out the silhouette of Even, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. The covers smells of old fabric and are heavy and quite cold, and Isak is shivering slightly, not yet warmed up from their stay outside. 

“Isak, are you cold?” and Isak is startled because he wasn’t expecting Even to speak and also, does his name actually sounds like that? So soft and …kind? 

“Mmm.” Isak shudders, and ok, maybe he’s overdoing the shuddering just a little, because he’s really hoping that Even is going to offer what he’s thinking.

“It’ll be warmer if we share a cover. Body heat, you know…” Even tries, and when Isak starts to move towards him he simply lifts his cover to welcome him underneath and before he even knows it, Isak is comfortably snuggled up against Even, his head on Even’s arm and his back against Even’s chest, sharing their warmth between them. He can feel Even’s breath in his hair, feel the expansion of his chest as he inhales and then Even drapes his other arm over Isak’s side and in a very brave moment, Isak can’t help but put his hand on Even’s hand and their fingers intertwines and everything just _fits_. Even though Isak would want nothing else than to stay in this moment forever, he can feel himself dozing off, cradled by Even’s steady breathing and the warmth seeping through his body. The last thing he hears is a whispered “thank you” and then he can feel Even’s arms pulling him in slightly.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the field trip. Hard work and lots of flirting ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely stunned by the reactions to the first chapter - thank you so much for all your sweet words and nice comments, you've made me so happy! I'm a bit nervous about the continuation, it was harder to write than the first part.  
> But, without further ado - here's chapter two! 
> 
> warnings for homophobic language and also there's some smut coming your way

Isak wakes up sometime during the morning, he doesn’t know what time it is, since he left his phone with his teachers yesterday, and he doesn’t even own a watch. The sunlight is sifting through the curtains, falling on the left side of the bed, where Isak was supposed to sleep. Yet he is still on the right side, still in Even’s arms. Even is sleeping heavily behind him, and Isak hasn’t dared to move. He doesn’t want to wake Even up, he wants to stay here. Safe and held and warm. 

He is thinking about yesterday, about what happened and the things they told each other. How honest and open Even had been, and how good it had felt just to kind of let go. Right now, Isak feels as though he’s woken up in a different world. He has slept well – all night – he can’t hear any cars or traffic, but birds chirping outside the window, and he’s been sleeping in the arms of this beautiful boy he just met. Surly, it must be some kind of impossible dream? 

A loud knocking on the door tears him out of his reveries, and a voice informing them that breakfast is served in 40 minutes in the dining hall. Even stirs behind him and then a raspy “hi” is whispered into Isak’s hair. Even hasn’t let go of him, doesn’t push him away, and Isak turns on his back, to be able to look at the boy next to him. Even still doesn’t move, and his arm ends up on Isak’s chest when Isak has turned around, and everything still feels _right. Easy._

“I haven’t slept this well in years, I think.” 

“Must be the fresh country-side air.” Even smiles, voice still hoarse from sleeping

“Maybe. Amongst other things.” Isak glances at Even who eases a bit closer, putting his chin atop of Isak’s head, making Isak rest his head in the crook of his neck, letting his hand gently brush over Isak’s chest. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, and Isak immediately takes his hand, intertwining their fingers, whispering a “yes” with his head turned towards Even, letting his lips graze the skin of Even’s neck. 

 

***

 

After breakfast, they are assigned chores for the first part of the day, but Isak has got a very hard time concentrating because all he can think about is the way Even held him before they reluctantly got up and dressed for breakfast. It’s like the butterflies in his stomach are constantly threatening to break free, making him all giddy; he can’t contain his smile and then Even presses his thigh against Isak’s underneath the table as they eat breakfast and Isak really just wants to scream. Or sing. Or something. 

Soon enough he finds himself in the kitchen garden with Even and two other girls from Nissen, as well as the woman running the farm, who is informing them about the task at hand. They are to weed the garden, but be careful not to damage the vegetables, and then they are to harvest some, to rinse and prepare for dinner. 

The work is honestly quite tedious, but Isak finds – to his own surprise – that he doesn’t really mind. It’s nice to be outside, the sun is shining, and it’s pleasant to work alongside Even. They are constantly stealing glances, sharing smiles and strangely enough, Even often has to pass by exactly where Isak is currently working, and every time he does Isak has to brace himself because Even always make sure to touch him. Very innocently, just the lightest brush of his hand against his shoulder or back, but to Isak it’s electric, and it’s sending shivers down his spine in the most delicate way and he has to focus not to just bounce up and throw his arms around Even’s neck. Maybe put his lips against Even’s. They look so soft and perfect and Isak can’t help but wonder how they would feel against his own, how they would fit. Or how they would feel against his skin, just lightly brushing his neck and his collarbone… 

“Isak? Do you know?”

“Uhm, sorry, what?” Isak wills his voice to sound more stable, clears his throat and focuses on the girl speaking to him from across the vegetable patch. 

“Which one is the kale? We were supposed to pick some. For dinner.” She repeats, tilting her head and raising her hand to block the sun from her eyes. 

“Yes, of course, it’s the one over here, with the frilly leaves, see?” he points at the row of dark green kale, growing in thick rows. And that gets them started on a long discussion about the different plants growing in the garden, and as it were, Isak can name most of them. His mother had quite the garden before she got ill, and although Isak doesn’t particularly enjoy the flavor of all the veggies, or even knows how to prepare them, at least he can name them. That seem to impress Even as well as the girls, and they share a lovely time, laughing and weeding and picking kale. Until one of the girls, Isak thinks her name is Emma, invites them suggestively to their cottage after the activities for the day are done, and Isak really doesn’t know how to escape it without being rude or without seeming strange, causing rumors to start. A boy who doesn’t willingly and happily hooks up with every girl, every chance he gets is clearly an anomality, that’s the rule, everybody knows that. 

Luckily, Even saves him, or them, with some lie about them doing extra work for some biology project for extra credits and then he suggests that Isak and him should go get some water so that they can rinse the kale, because there’s probably lots of dirt on those crinkly leaves, right? Isak willingly follows, buckets in his hands, and they get away for a bit, walking to the water pump on the other side of the hedge. 

“I’m sorry if I ruined a night with the girls” he whispers to Isak as they walk away.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t really keen on hanging out with them anyway. So... thanks, I guess?”

“You’re welcome. So. What are you keen on doing?” Even puts down his buckets and starts pumping to get the water flowing. Raising his eyebrows and looking playfully at Isak, who’s blushing, trying to play along. 

“Uhm, I don’t know. Haven’t really thought about it.” which is such a lie, because all Isak has been thinking about while plucking weed is how he can’t wait until evening, when he can finally be alone with Even again.

“No? Cause I’ve been thinking. About a few things.” Even has stopped pumping and is approaching Isak. 

“Yeah?” Isak swallows, feeling the almost magnetic pull towards Even, who is standing so close, but still not touching him. 

“It doesn’t involve any girls though.” he whispers, mouth so close to Isak’s ear it’s sending shivers down his spine, and Isak has got a hard time stopping his knees from giving in right then and there. And Even, that tease, just walks away, smirking. 

Isak allows himself a few moments to settle, admiring Even as he walks away towards the garden, disappearing behind the hedges. His hair disheveled from the wind and the outside work, curling at the nape of his neck, looking all soft. The way his jeans fits those long legs, and the way the fabric of this worn out t-shirt clings to his shoulders, the stretched-out neckline being pulled slightly to the side, baring the skin of his shoulder and collarbone, so pale and velvety. The muscles in his arms working as he carries the buckets full of water, veins visible through the soft skin on his lower arms. And his hands. Isak has been admiring his hands all day, thinking of the way Even’s hand intertwined with his own last night. Even’s hands are a bit bigger than Isak’s, his fingers long and deft, skillfully working every task. The skin is warm and a bit dry, but not rough or calloused, and Isak can’t help but imagine those hands on him. On his bare skin. How they would feel if Even held him or caressed him. How they would fit around his wrists or how they would maybe hold his hips and press him down, holding him still while he’s having his way with Isak. 

He wills himself to stop thinking thoughts like this though, as he can clearly feel the area around his hips starting to wake up. And that’s not something he’d want to deal with right now. Too awkward. But really. He can’t be imagining this, right? Like, he knows Even isn’t “completely straight”, as he put it himself last night. And he’s been nothing but kind to Isak. And this is flirting, right? Even is definitely flirting with him? Or is it just wishful thinking from Isak’s side? Is Even just being nice to him? But he’s been touching him all morning? Or is he like that with everyone, that tactile? He didn’t touch any of the girls though. Didn’t gently brush their shoulder as he passed them. Isak knows that, because he has been watching Even all day. 

Normally, Isak is doing the flirting. But in a much more aggressive, nothing to lose-kind of way, when he’s showing off with girls. Because he doesn’t care, never has. Now he does, though. He cares, and he wants so much for Even to want him to. He wants Even, and maybe he wants to tell people. Like his friends. Eskild. Jonas. Come clean. He knows they would understand. Maybe one day he could tell his mother? 

The rest of the day goes by in a haze, Isak still very much in his own head, only being grounded now and again by Even. His voice, his touch – persuading him more and more that yes, I’m not imagining things, this is something. After a delicious lunch, where their hand-picked vegetables are playing the main role, they are shown out on a field where they are to rake and turn the hay so that it dries evenly before it’s collected and stored for the winter. The field is situated on a long slope, offering a stunning view of the landscape. Dark green forests that extends far, mountains in the horizon and a clear blue sky that reflects in the small lake at the end of the hill, and everything is really quite idyllic, almost picture perfect, and Isak can feel himself relax more and more. 

 

***

 

After dinner, they find themselves at said lake with the rest of the students. Today was a hot day, and work was hard, leaving them warm and sweaty. They dive off the long pier, cooling themselves off in the clear water and just enjoying the last days of summer. 

They haven’t seen neither heard Elias all day, but when they’re bathing he’s with them, amongst them, shooting glares, making the familiar anxiety flare in Isak. He doesn’t dare to look at Even, afraid to give Elias any incitement at all to start the bullying again. Elias is creative though, and doesn’t need a reason to tease and to hurt. But as he tries to make the other boys laugh at Isak’s expense – saying something about watching out when they’re almost nude in the presence of a fucking fag – something happens. 

Tomas, a third grader that Isak is vaguely acquainted with, calls Elias out on his homophobic bullshit, asking him what his fucking problem is, calling him immature and narrow-minded and nobody laughs with Elias, it’s almost like they pity him, as he has made a fool of himself. Isak hears a girl’s voice telling Elias that her brother is gay and that Elias should grow the fuck up but he doesn’t dare to look up, almost on the verge of tears now. There is clearly more love and support here than there is hate and it’s wonderful and scary and amazing. 

 

***

 

Back in the cottage with Even Isak is too inside his head, all the events of the day replaying and melding and remixing in his mind. The sureness and security from the afternoon replaced by something resembling fear or anxiety but then there’s also the butterflies inside him that hasn’t stopped stirring. 

“Isak? Are you okay?” Even asks, looking almost worriedly at him. Beautiful blue eyes, hair damp from the previous swim. And when Isak doesn’t answer Even slowly walks towards him, extending his hand, letting it brush over Isak’s arm – as it has done so many times earlier today. 

“Hey… Is this about Elias? Or have I done something? I’m sorry if I’ve been coming on too aggressively…” but Even is interrupted by Isak turning around and putting his arms around him, letting his head lean on Even’s shoulder. And Even immediately wraps his arms around Isak, holding him close, nose in his hair, just trying to melt into him. 

Even smells of sunshine and water and sweat and perfume and Isak buries his nose in Even’s neck and hugs him even closer and they just stand there, feeling each other’s heartbeats, sharing their warmth, hands stroking shoulders and backs, fingertips tasting the skin of their necks and for a brief moment they part, only to reconnect again when Isak tries his lips against Even’s. 

It’s careful at first, tentative, just a taste. But it’s clear that neither of them wants to stop or back out, and as soon as Even’s fingers is carding through Isak’s hair, holding his neck, Isak follows suite and then opens his mouth and there’s nothing tentative about their kiss anymore. Even licks into his mouth, his plush lips against Isak’s, and Even’s fingers are just as firm as Isak knew they would be and he can’t help but moan into the kiss, spurring Even on even more. 

As the back of Isak’s knees hit the bed and he’s crawling onto it while Even keeps kissing him – his mouth, his cheeks, his neck – he can’t help but smile. His whole body is buzzing, his blood carbonated, his head overheated and his heart pumping at a furious rate but then Even is above him, grounding him yet again, calming him and making him more aroused than ever at the same time. Looking down at him, smiling that blinding smile that makes his eyes crinkle and that nearly causes Isak to lose his ability to speak. 

“I’ve been waiting all day to kiss you.” Even murmurs as he kisses a trail from Isak’s ear down his throat. “But I didn’t know if you’d let me” he continues. 

“Fuck” Isak breathes, “you can do whatever you want with me, I’m yours” and then his head kind of catches up with him and he realizes that he should be somewhat mortified with what he just said but Even just groans and keeps kissing him, letting his body weigh down on Isak’s, and the heat and the pressure is just amazing. One of Even’s legs is between Isak’s, Even’s hips resting on Isak’s right hip and when Even moves slightly, Isak can’t help but grind up, and the pressure and the friction is amazing. He can hear Even utter a strangled “fuck”, and then he can feel the pressure of Even grinding down on his hip, his hard length clearly distinguishable through his jeans.

Not many minutes later, they’re under the covers, jeans and t-shirts cast-off and it’s skin on skin and it’s everything Isak imagined and more. Isak’s hands travelling down Even’s chest, feeling the soft skin over his ribs, his slender waist, the trail of soft hairs below his navel and then traces the outline of his erection through his underwear. It’s a heady feeling and Isak feels almost high when Even moans into his throat where he’s currently sucking a bruise, letting his own hand travel downwards to cup Isak where he’s aching and throbbing, on the verge of exploding. When Even starts pulling at the waistband of Isak’s boxers, he’s quick to discard them, and to help Even remove his as well. He can’t help but look down, and Even is gorgeous, soft and round and perfect, a bit thicker than Isak, tip glistening and Isak _wants_. He wants to touch and he wants to taste and so he wraps his hand around Even’s cock, marveling at the feeling and at the sounds Even is making, because of him, because of _Isak_. 

Even’s hands are as firm and warm and perfect as Isak pictured them and more, when they hold him and stroke him and push him over the edge in no time, Even’s lips on him the whole time, kissing him and murmuring sweet nonsense, moaning with him when he lets go.

They clean up with one of their dirty t-shirts, not wanting to stain the sheets that aren’t theirs and giggling because the reason that they sleep divided by gender is their school’s way of preventing situations like these. 

And Isak has never been happier.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the final chapter! Thank you again for your kind comments.   
> I just might add an epilogue, would you like that?   
> Please let me know what you think!   
> <3

They don’t sleep very much that night. Or, they fall asleep, but then they wake up, limbs tangled together, mouths pressing against each other, fingers exploring smooth skin, lips following. Even whispers that he wants to try something, and he kisses Isak’s neck – like he’s done many times before this night, but then he continues kissing his collarbone, down his chest, across Isak’s belly and Isak’s breath hitches as Even gently parts his legs to settle between them, his lips tracing kisses further and further down. 

“Isak, can I… kiss you here?” Even asks, and Isak can feel Even’s breath fanning out over his cock that’s hard yet again, his mouth so close but not touching, his fingers tracing the inside of Isak’s thighs and Isak answers yes, of course he does, voice not entirely stable which makes Even huff a small laugh before he proceeds to lick along Isak’s length and Isak is just trying not to die from how good it feels. 

There was this one girl who tried to go down on him at some party, they were making out in a bathroom and it was ok, until she started to undo his jeans while kissing down his neck, getting on her knees in front of him, cupping him and Isak just thought it was awful, stuttering some excuse about being too drunk to function and then leaving the bathroom quickly, thinking that he’d never enjoy that, but this. This just feels so _right._

Even’s plush lips around him, tongue swirling, his hands helping where his mouth can’t reach and Isak pushes himself up on his elbows because he wants to see. Looking at Even is almost too much though, especially when Even holds his gaze while sinking down again, enveloping Isak in tight, wet heat and when Isak is trying to warn Even because he’s so close to coming, Even just moans around him and that’s it for Isak. He’s done. 

When the loud knock on the door and the voice informing them about breakfast being served in 40 minutes wakes them up, Isak has a hard time wrapping his mind about what’s real or not. Like, did last night happen? But then he feels Even’s body pressed against his own, and no, they don’t have any clothes on. And yes, the small room they’re sleeping in smells kind of stale. Of sex. 

 

***

 

The rest of the day goes by in a haze. The work is repetitive and mechanical and does not require much thought, which suits Isak just fine. His head is kind of occupied with other things. Thoughts. About himself. He actually feels sure about himself, and it feels good. Really scary, but good. He wants to talk to someone. Tell someone. Jonas, maybe? Yes, he wants Jonas to be the first to know. 

And he wants to speak with Even. They’ve been fooling around here, but what about when they get back to Oslo? Would Even want to be with him there? Could they be … boyfriends? Would he want that? Would Isak want that? But then Even catches Isak’s eye and he smiles that smile that makes his eyes almost disappear and fuck, _of course_ Isak wants that. Even is amazing. And handsome. And sexy. And Isak can’t wait to explore him further, can’t wait to feel his skin against his again and _no, fuck,_ don’t think about that now. 

 

***

 

After lunch, they’re back on the bus, going home. The phones are back, and people are obsessing over stuff they missed while being disconnected, no one really paying attention to anything else. 

Isak is happy and so relieved when Even chooses to sit beside him for the ride home, and they laugh as they try to fit their legs behind the seats in front of them. It’s not awkward at all though, when Evens side and thigh is pressed against Isak’s, and it doesn’t even look suspicious. The seat is small, and they’re big guys, ok? 

They’re nudging each other’s shoulders and smiling at each other and Isak wants to talk, wants to know stuff. 

“Can I have your phone?” he asks after a while, and Even gives it to him, brows furrowed. Isak quickly taps his own number in and gives himself a call, before giving Even his phone back. 

Isak:   
So, now we can talk.   
In private.   
Kind of : ) 

Even:   
Sneaky! I like it! 

And he winks at Isak, and Isak blushes, looking down at their hands, thinking about how to continue this. Which questions to ask. And then his phone vibrates. 

Even:   
So. Did you want to talk about something in particular?   
That requires privacy, I mean? 

Isak:   
Yes.   
I was just thinking about when we get home.   
Like back to school. 

Even:   
I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.

Isak:   
No. Yes.  
I mean I want to tell people. About me.   
But then I was thinking  
If I could tell them about us too? 

Isak is holding his breath now, not daring look up at Even, but he can feel by the movements of his arm that he is writing. The answer is fast. 

Even:   
Yes. Of course.   
What do you want to tell them?   
About us? 

Isak:   
I don’t know.   
What do you want?   
Like, do you want to see me again? Maybe? 

Even:   
Yes! Yes of course I want that!   
Maybe we could go on a date?   
Or something?   
Or just hang out?   
Together? 

And Isak is exhaling, letting go of the breath he had been holding for quite a while now. Even feels it, of course, and leans into Isak even more.

Isak:   
I really want that.

Even:   
Seriously. I think you’re amazing.   
And I’ve never felt like this before. 

Right now Isak is happy that they’re not talking, because he don’t think he could. He’s almost tearing up at Even’s confession. He quickly types out a “me neither”, and quickly strokes Even’s hand after pressing ‘send’. 

 

***

 

Isak:   
Got my phone back! What’s up? 

Jonas:   
Cool!   
When are you back?   
We’re hanging out at my place tonight, wanna join? 

Isak:   
Sure! Dunno, a few hours? 

Jonas:   
So, good couple of days?   
You got blisters in your delicate city boy-hands now? 

Isak:   
Ha ha   
No   
Maybe..   
We’ve been raking hay like crazy  
It was ok though  
What about you? 

Jonas:   
Same old. I think Mags and Vilde has got something going on.. 

Isak:   
Serr? Good for them.

Jonas:   
What about you?   
Any action at the farm? 

Isak:   
Actually.. 

Jonas:   
What?!   
Spill!   
Who? 

Isak is so relieved that Jonas actually doesn’t ask something about a girl, or poses a gendered question. Not that he knows. But it just makes it easier right now. And it’s the perfect opportunity. So, he just goes for it. 

Isak:   
Ok.   
So.   
His name is Even.   
Also, I might be a little gay.   
I think. 

Jonas:   
Even? Who is he?   
Does he go to Nissen? 

Isak:   
Yeah, he recently transferred.   
He’s in 3STB.

Jonas:   
A third-grader?   
Wow Isak.  
Wait. Is he like really tall?   
Cool hair? 

Isak:   
Yeah.. ?

Jonas:   
I’ve seen him!   
Dude he’s hot!! 

Isak:   
… 

Jonas:   
What?   
He is though.

Isak:   
I know..

Jonas:   
Congrats! I’m happy for you, man! 

Isak:   
Thanks.  
I wanted to tell the guys too.  
But I wanted to tell you first.  
But maybe I could do it tonight?  
If that’s ok?

Jonas:   
Iss <3   
Of course.   
Whatever you need.

Isak:   
<3

 

***

 

The bus lets them off in front of Nissen, Sture and Ragnhild handing out papers informing them about the essay they are to submit about the trip and then they’re off. Everybody going their separate ways, alone or together, laughing and talking. 

Even and Isak are on the same tram, walking together towards the stop, but then decide to just continue walking. The conversation is a bit slow at the start, but as soon as Even starts talking animatedly about his favorite music, it’s almost impossible for them to stop. They’ve got favorite artists and albums in common, but where Isak’s taste is more focused into 90’s hip hop – and almost only that – Even’s taste is more all over the place. They continue with movies, series, food – everything – and when Even discovers that Isak hasn’t even watched some of his all-time favorite movies, he quickly decides that they should watch them together, and Isak isn’t hard to persuade. At all. 

“So, this is me, actually”, Even says and nods towards a white building with large, brown doors. “Wanna come up? We could eat something, are you hungry? Or watch something?” 

Even is clearly quite nervous and Isak would want nothing more than to stay with him indefinitely, but he promised Jonas… 

“I actually spoke to Jonas before. Or I texted him. And I told him about me. And you.” Isak shifts his weight, feeling slightly uncomfortable. But then there’s Even’s hand on his arm again. Grounding. Urging him to keep going. 

“…and he’s meeting the boys tonight and asked if I wanted to join. And I kind of thought I’d tell them too. I feel like I want to, as soon as possible. You know?” And deep down Isak wants to continue, but it’s hard, finding the words. How he’s never felt like this before. How he wants to stay with Even, forever if he’d have him. How he can’t bear the thought of not being with him right now. Or tomorrow. How everything just feels easy and right with him.

“Isak…” and Isak still marvels at how soft his name sounds coming from Even’s lips. “That’s amazing. What did Jonas say?” 

“He’s… he’s happy for me.” Isak can feel Even’s grip tighten on his arm, reassuring him without being too close, without touching too much. And Even smiles that warm smile.

“You should go talk to them”, Even says. “We can hang out some other time?” 

“I really want to stay with you though…maybe you could come with? To meet them?” Isak looks up at Even, but then quickly realizes what he’s asking. “Fuck, sorry, I… that’s too much too soon, I’m sorry. You don’t want that.”

“Are you kidding? I’d love that!” Even beams, taking Isak by surprise. Again. “Are you sure?” 

“Um, are you sure?” Isak asks, smiling widely now, but really hoping Even is serious. He’d love nothing more than to stay with him and to let him meet the boys. Let the boys meet him. Get it over with. Get it out of his system. 

 

***

 

Two and a half hours later they’re on their way to Jonas’ place. 

Isak had stayed with Even, followed him inside, excited to see where he lived, to see his room. There were drawings everywhere, lots of movies, posters, a guitar on the wall and Isak felt that he learned even more about the boy that had completely overtaken his life these last three days. And when Even got back from his shower Isak’s breath hitched because damn he looked good, towel around his waist, hair damp and not at all styled the way it was before. Isak couldn’t help but walk over and kiss him, and Even kissed him back, just as feverishly. 

But now they’re on their way. Isak is also freshly showered, dressed in one of Even’s t-shirts and a hoodie that smells like him, since Isak’s clothes were kind of dirty from the work previously that day. 

They’re walking in silence, just the occasional brushing against each other that they’ve grown accustomed to these last few days. The ambiance is serious, but not heavy. Isak feels certain that this is right, that this is the right time and Jonas’ reaction spurred him on quite a bit. Or maybe it was the lack of reaction, to be fair. Like there was nothing strange to it, he was just happy for Isak. And maybe it could be that easy? 

As easy as it had been with Even during the trip to the farm. That instant connection that only grew stronger and somehow, Isak wants to thank his lucky star or his guardian angel or the universe or whatever force that put them together like that. On the trip. That paired them up. Hell, he’d even thank _Elias_ right now for that rude comment that kind of forced them to talk to each other. Like really talk. Even told him later that telling people about his illness always is the hardest for him. Like, when should he do it? Is he really obligated to? He said that he’s always afraid that it will scare people away, or that it will define him and make people treat him differently. But that he’s happy that Isak knows, that it’s out of the way. 

They’ve arrived at Jonas’ place, and Isak stops for a second before they reach the door. Takes Even by the hand to gain some strength. Even gives him an encouraging squeeze, and Isak looks at him nervously. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I will be. Can’t go back now. Don’t want to.” and he smiles at Even and opens the door.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your kind comments on the previous chapters!   
> Here's a happy, sappy epilogue for you all! <3

_5 months later_

It turned out that from the day they met, they were inseparable. Isak stayed with Even from that moment on, and Even didn’t leave Isak’s side. The feeling of _easy_ and _right_ never subsided and they just fit into each other’s lives. 

That first night with the boys at Jonas’ house, Isak was nervous. Nervous but confident, and even though he really didn’t think that they would disapprove of him being gay and having a boyfriend or whatever, he never could have imagined the amount of love and support that they offered. They were just wholeheartedly _happy_ for him and welcomed Even with open arms into their group. 

Not that Even was difficult to like, he’s funny and charming, decent at Fifa and he offered to buy them beer on several occasions. Magnus and Even found each other pretty quick, and sometimes met without the rest of the squad. Equally dorky and happy in an unreserved way that made the rest of the boys roll their eyes and smile fondly at their speculations. 

The girls loved Even too. Obviously. And Isak had to remind them time and time again that they were not to steal his boyfriend, that yes, he’s charming and really hot, but he’s his. And Even just laughed and wrapped his arm around Isak, kissed him on the cheek and whispered that he was indeed _his_. 

Even was a frequent guest in kollektivet, where they spent most of their evenings and afternoons, making homework, hanging out after school, sleeping and cuddling. Isak didn’t even take himself for the cuddly type, but after being with Even for a couple of weeks he couldn’t even figure how he _survived_ before he had someone to hold him or to touch him. To sleep next to or to spend sleepless nights with, talking about the mysteries of the universe or just watching some stupid show on Netflix. 

The best feeling in the world was to wake up in Even’s arms a lazy Sunday morning and to just stay there. Skin on skin, lazily making out while the world outside just barely existed. For Isak to run his hands up and down his boyfriends back, feeling the smooth skin and tangle their legs together while sneaking a hand underneath the elastics of Even’s shorts. To revel in the sounds coming from Even’s mouth because of him, the feeling of soft, hot skin and the way his body tenses just before he comes. 

Isak often hung out at Even’s too, but since he lived with his parents they almost always ended up at Isak’s. Even’s parents were so cool though, and they let Isak in instantly, made him feel at home, made him feel welcome. Making it feel even more easy. Even was the spitting image of his mom, they had the same smile and the same quirky humor, and Even’s dad was thrilled to finally have someone to watch football with, because no one in his family was really interested. Not the way him and Isak was, anyway. 

Just before Christmas, Even had a minor episode where he was manic and then got depressed. It was scary, but ok. They had talked a lot about it, about the probability of it happening someday, and Isak tried his best to be there for his boyfriend. He knew that the first days of depression could be hard, both for Even and himself when Even felt like the world had come crashing down, just wanting to sleep or disappear, not acknowledging the people around him – not even Isak, and it was. But Even’s parents were there, and they even offered Isak his own key to their apartment, so he could come and go as he liked. He stayed with Even as much as he could, just leaving him when he absolutely had to attend class, but otherwise he sat beside him, doing homework or reading up on things he missed at school. 

Even tried to apologize, tried to get Isak to not waste his time sitting in his room with his depressed boyfriend, tried to shut him out and it hurt, but Isak knew that Even was hurting even more. Magnus was a great support during these days, they texted constantly. Even’s parents too, of course. Isak ate most of his meals with them, and they managed to make him smile even though his heart was aching, telling him that it would get better, soon. And it did. That first small smile from Even when they were watching a movie and Isak completely misunderstood the whole plot and it actually made Even huff out a small laugh was everything to Isak. 

 

***

 

Another perk of having a boyfriend was the sex. Isak was the only one in his group of friends with a steady partner, and frankly, it was great. Beyond great. 

A couple of weeks into their relationship they went to Even’s parents cabin by themselves, because, yeah, Even had his driver’s license which was awesome as well, and true to every romantic movie ever they slept together for the first time during their romantic getaway. Even swore that he didn’t take Isak to the cabin just to get to sleep with him, but Isak couldn’t help teasing him about it; Even wooing his younger boyfriend with alcohol and romantic sceneries just to get inside his pants. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t done anything sexual before, they had been quite busy exploring each other since they got together. They were teenage boys, constantly turned on, almost living together. But this was the first time that required accessories like condoms. And lube. Isak already knew how Even’s fingers felt inside of him from before, but as he slowly sank down while straddling Even’s hips, Even’s eyes never leaving his, he never knew it could feel like this. This much, this intimate. A couple of hours later, he was the one being straddled, Even moaning in his ear while Isak desperately tried to hold it together, surrounded by Even. It was amazing. They made sure to christen every room of the cabin, giggling and making out and fucking and talking. About big and small things, their dreams, their friends their future life together. And about that _mandatory fucking fieldtrip_ that ultimately brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day! <3


End file.
